


Electricity

by MechBull



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: First time, Train? What Train?
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Kudos: 6





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on March 6, 2011

“How are you doing?”

Katie looked up, startled by Luke’s appearance. He smiled softly at her and held out the cup of coffee in his hand. She exhaled sharply, took the cup and forced a smile in thanks.

“Barely surviving.”

Luke sat down next to her, lifting a hand to rub gently at her back. “It’s almost done.”

Katie swallowed and shook her head. She turned to look at Luke. “I can’t believe he kept this from me.”

Luke searched for a response. Finally, he said, “I think he didn’t know what to do. Because Chris was refusing treatment, and he didn’t want Reid – ”

“Not Reid,” Katie interrupted. “Chris. I can’t believe Chris kept this from me.”

“Oh, that. Yeah, I got nothing.”

Katie broke into unexpected laughter. She leaned closer and rested her head on Luke’s shoulder. “God, men are so frustrating. No offense.”

“None taken,” Luke said, smirking. “I agree.”

“And then they do something so amazing, like Reid getting that heart, and you can’t stay mad.”

“They look good shirtless, too.”

“Oh, yeah.”

Luke snickered, and he could sense Katie smiling softly as well. Mission accomplished.

There was a sound outside the door of the waiting room, and Luke looked up expectantly. Reid walked in, tired and clearly happy. Luke let out the breath he had been holding and smiled at Reid. Reid closed the distance between them and sat on the table in front of Katie and Luke.

“All looks good,” he said, addressing Katie. “He’s in the recovery room now and will be moved to the ICU in a bit. Dixon’s talking to Kim and Bob right now, so you should probably go join them.”

“He’s going to be OK?” Katie asked, trying to take in the news.

Reid nodded. “Looks like it.”

Katie exclaimed as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Reid. She began to sob, and Reid grimaced, patting her back awkwardly. He looked up at Luke, slightly helpless, but Luke just shrugged and smirked at him. Reid narrowed his eyes at Luke before focusing on Katie.

“Katie. Katie,” he murmured. “You should go to Kim.”

She pulled back from him, lifted her hands to her eyes and swiped at the tears. Nodding determinedly, she then reached out and placed her hands on Reid’s cheeks. She pulled him closer and peppered kisses all over his face.

“I love you, Reid Oliver,” she said firmly.

“OK, just…go.”

Reid and Luke both watched silently as Katie gathered her purse and coffee and, with a final farewell, slipped out of the waiting room in search of the others. Reid faced Luke again, and Luke leaned forward as he flashed Reid a teasing smile.

“I love you too, Reid Oliver.”

Reid reached out, wrapped a hand around the back of Luke’s neck, and pulled him close. They touched foreheads, and Reid sighed, finally allowing himself to relax.

“You’re tired,” Luke observed unnecessarily.

Reid hummed in agreement.

“Let me take you home.”

“I should stay – ”

“Why?”

“Chris – ”

“Is in the care of Dr. Dixon, his parents, Katie and the rest of the medical staff on duty.”

“That fills me with such confidence.”

Luke smiled. “There’s nothing more you can do. Let me take you home.”

Reid inhaled as he pulled away from Luke. He stared into his eyes, an imploring expression on his face. “Will you stay?”

Luke nodded, fighting a smile. “I will.”

Reid’s gaze dropped to his lips, and Luke felt his heart rate increase. He stood and held out a hand to Reid. Reid took it, allowing Luke to pull him to his feet. And he never let go of Luke’s hand as they walked through the hospital corridors and out to the car.

**

Luke walked around Katie’s apartment, turning off lights, locking the door, making sure the remnants of their snack was back in the fridge. He finally walked into Reid’s room, surprised at the lack of anxiety he felt. Reid was already in bed. His clothes were strewn on the floor – all of them, even his underwear. He was covered by the sheets, though, and his eyes were closed. Luke wondered if he was already asleep.

Luke took a breath as he closed the door and then began removing his own clothes. He hesitated for a minute when he was down to just his boxers. And then he pushed them off too. He walked around to the opposite side of the bed. He lifted the covers and slipped underneath them. Then he stretched out, slowly lowering himself to the pillow.

Reid made a small noise, rolling closer to Luke. Luke turned to face him, and he smiled when he saw Reid staring blearily back at him. Reid reached an arm out, sliding his hand across the bare skin of Luke's stomach. Luke shivered.

“I can’t believe I finally have you naked in my bed, and I’m too tired to do anything about it.”

Luke smiled. He rolled to face Reid, lifting one hand to run it through Reid’s hair. He swallowed thickly as his eyes darted around, nervously holding Reid’s own gaze for brief moments.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Reid closed the distance between them. He pulled Luke into a kiss somewhere between chaste and passionate. When they broke apart, Luke nuzzled Reid’s neck and closed his eyes, exhaling once as he tried to relax.

**

Luke woke to lips sucking kisses against his jaw. He couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across his face, and he bent an arm up so he could bury his hand in Reid’s hair.

“Morning,” he mumbled.

“It’s 4 A.M.”

“No wonder it’s so dark.”

And at that moment, a flash of lightning brightened the room. Luke laughed.

“Storm woke me up,” Reid said, lips and tongue flicking against Luke’s skin.

“And storms apparently make you horny.”

“You make me horny.” The whispered response was barely audible above the rolling thunder.

Luke chuckled and rolled to face Reid. He kissed him thoroughly on the lips and groaned as Reid’s tongue filled his mouth. The groan he produced when Reid thrust against him, and he felt Reid’s full, thick erection for the first time, was even louder.

Reid groped, finding Luke’s rapidly-hardening cock and tracing the tips of his fingers along the length of it before wrapping his warm palm around it. Luke broke their kiss, gasping as he pulled himself closer to Reid and stared blindly over his shoulder.

“Good?” Reid whispered.

Luke whimpered.

“You want this? You’re ready?” he asked. There was a hint of teasing in his voice.

“God, yes. Yes.” Luke squirmed as Reid began moving his hand, pumping Luke slow and steady.

Luke moved again, kissing Reid quickly on his lips. He held Reid’s head still, and their harsh breaths mingled in the small space between them. Lightning cracked again, and in the sudden light, he could see Reid staring back at him, his eyes full of lust and love, desire and affection. Luke smiled quickly.

“I love you. I do,” Luke said softly.

“Do I have to say it again?” Reid asked with a slight whine.

“Yes,” Luke replied, laughing.

“I’ve already said it.”

Luke pressed against Reid’s shoulder, forcing him to his back. Luke landed on top of him, barely holding himself up on his elbows. He leaned down and kissed Reid messily, rotating his hips so his cock ground softly against Reid’s. Reid grunted, his hand falling away from Luke’s cock and moving to rest on his ass. Reid pressed down, trying to create more friction, more pressure.

“Say it, please,” Luke requested. It wasn’t a demand or an order or an ultimatum. Luke didn’t need to hear it; he already knew it. But he _wanted_ to hear it.

“I love you,” Reid muttered against his lips. “Love you so much.”

The room turned bright again, and fat raindrops began to pound against the window and roof. Luke pressed his hands against the mattress, angling his full weight to where their lower bodies met. He pressed down in small, slow circles.

“One,” he whispered. “Two. Three. Four. Fi – ” And he stopped counting when the thunder began.

He also stopped the movement of his hips.

“Luke,” Reid complained.

“Shhh,” Luke responded, leaning down to kiss Reid. Reid bucked, trying to give Luke a hint or incentive to move again. It didn’t work.

“How long have you wanted to do this?” Luke asked instead.

“Get tortured by the world's biggest cock tease?”

“Reid.”

Reid sighed. “I don’t know. Second or third time I saw you.”

“Even when we hated each other?” Luke asked, smiling.

“What can I say? You’re hot.”

The sky lit up again, and Reid exhaled in relief when Luke began grinding against him again.

“One. Two.” Reid starting counting with him. They made it halfway between three and four before the thunder came. Reid whimpered as Luke somehow managed to hold still again.

Wind whipped through the tree branches just outside the window, and the rain pelted down even harder.

“When did you fall in love with me?” Luke asked.

“I don’t know.”

Luke tilted his head.

“I don’t know! It just happened. One day, I realized I didn’t loathe talking to you.”

Luke chuckled. “How romantic.”

“Well, what about you?”

“Every time I think I’ve pinned it down, there’s this little voice that says ‘but what about that time before when he…’”

“Why does it matter?” Reid asked softly.

Luke escaped answering when lightning struck once more. He grinned saucily as he circled his hips against Reid’s again. This time they just barely made it to two.

“Getting closer,” Reid said, his voice tight from the strain of holding back.

“Yeah,” Luke said, breathing heavily. “Yeah.”

“Why does it matter?” Reid repeated, undeterred.

Luke shook his head. “I don’t know. I guess it’s the writer in me.”

“Hmm?”

“I have to find the pivotal moments in any story.”

“You write?”

“Mm-hmm,” Luke moaned. “Well, not so much anymore.”

“Can I read your stuff?”

“You want to?”

“Yeah.”

Luke grinned. He leaned down and kissed Reid, just as the room lit up again. The lightning and thunder were right on top of each other. Reid shook his head quickly as he dug his fingernails into Luke’s hips.

“Don’t stop,” he begged. “I can’t – I want – ”

Luke groaned as he pressed his cock against Reid’s. He practically thrashed on top of him, chasing after climax as the storm raged around them. They kissed sloppily, tongues wrapping around each other; small, needy moans escaped from deep in their throats. Reid’s hands disappeared from Luke’s hips and went up to the sides of his head, holding him in place as they kissed.

Luke thrust against the groove of Reid’s groin, feeling their cocks rub along each other, trapped tightly between their bodies. He panted into Reid’s mouth, feeling the desperate need surge through him. Reid scratched his nails down Luke’s back, ending at his ass. He pressed the tip of his index finger against the top of Luke’s crack. Luke called out, jerking against Reid as he came. He continued to rock and thrust and grind, even as his release spread out between them. Reid grunted as he lifted his hips up again and again, finally coming himself.

Luke collapsed, breathing heavily and moaning in pleasure. He continued to move his hips softly and slowly, enjoying the feel of his overly-sensitive skin slipping and sliding in their mixed come and sweat. Reid licked his lips, sighing as he traced two fingers along Luke’s back. Luke could feel Reid’s heart pounding in his chest, and the pace matched his own racing pulse.

“I don’t care when we fell in love,” Luke said softly, hesitantly. “I’m just glad we did.”

The End


End file.
